poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh and Tino's Adventures of Trolls/Transcript
Here's A Transcript form Pooh and Weekenders Adventures of Trolls Opening Scene Barney: (Voice) Oh, boy! It's looks like everyone here. BJ: (Voice) Oh, man! This's gonna be so cool Baby Bop: (Voice) I can't wait eat the pop corn and sing along and- uh, oh and see the movie. (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ laughs) Barney: (Voice) Well then, here we go! Baby Bop: (Voice) Roll them! (Barney chuckles) (They Opening Credits after that they Played Weekenders mixed with Winnie the Pooh Theme song) "The Adventures, Amsepod" (One Day, at CHS) (Sunset Shimmer walked so fast an made it to the school) Sunset Shimmer: Did Pooh and Tino came, they arrived yet. Human Applejack: Not yet. Human Fluttershy: Looks like they're late. Tish: How they came be late, they being on so many adventures. Lor: I don't know. Carver: Me either. Sunset Shimmer: They're probably slow. Tino: I hope they don't get caught in traffic. Spike the Dog: Hey guys, I can see them. Doraemon: I see them too. Big "G": Oh, their they are! (Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Buzzie the Vulture, Flaps the Vulture, Dizzy the Vulture, Ziggy the Vulture, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu and Kronk has arived) Pooh: We're here everybody. Human Rainbow Dash: It's about time. Tigger: Sorry we're late, we just had to wait our old friends. Tino: It's find, Tigger. Anywhere, we better get to The Great Valley. Christopher Robin: Hold up, guys. We still have to wait our friends. Buzzie the Vulture: Yeah, they some of them meeting us here and some are way back behind. Human Rarity: And who my that be? Buzzie the Vulture: Those guys. (Then Zhane and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers showed up) Zhane: Did someone say "adventure?!" Rabbit: Zhane! You guys are here just in time. Tino: Zhane and the Power Rangers? Tommy Oliver: Yep. That'll be us. Spike the Dog: Who's the Power Rangers? Jiminy Cricket: They're our friends, and the team who saves the planet from aliens. Spike the Dog: Oh, I thought they save the planet form black magic. Flaps the Vulture: You mean wish "they do"? (The Vulture are laughing) Ziggy the Vulture: Very funny. Tish: Yeah, hilarious. Human Pinkie Pie: Hey, I see more! (Ash and his friends are also arive, too) Ash: Hey, Guys! Over here! Pooh: Oh, hello, Ash. Brock: Winnie the Pooh, it's been a while. Leo: Yeah, we haven't seen you guys since. Misty: Now we're here. Piglet: You got that right, Misty. Kronk: Say, where the DigiDestined and their Digimons? Eeyore: I don't know Misty: They with Mickey, Donald, Goofy and SpongeBob. Ziggy the Vulture: Hold it lass, look. What's coming our way. (Than, SpongeBob and Friends came, too) Carver: Hello, SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob: Hey guys! Sandy Cheeks: Sorry we're late. Sunset Shimmer: Why you guys are late? Tai: (Laugh weird) Well, you know. Piglet: Oh Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? Tino: Wait, how you know that, Piglet? Tigger: Because, it's the thought that counts, Tino Boy. Tish: Why you guys overslept? Tino: Because, he's like Noby. A heavy sleeper. Tai: I've heard that! Tino: What? All I'm saying is true. SpongeBob: It's a good thing we went to Scull, work them up. Patrick: Yeah. Kronk: Yeah, but how did you do that? Mickey: They kind of sing "Campfire-Song-Song" out loud. Kronk: Right. Eeyore: If you ask me, that no body it, had you guys see, Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) Sora: Hey, wait. Don't start with out me. (Rest) Good Morning. Agumon: Okay, where's Mimi? Issy: She's probley out, buy more clotes. (Than Mimi comes in with a baby chairege) Mimi: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're to heathy to push. Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppouse to look like a baby. Mimi: You just grow up, now get out. Human Applejack: Say, where's The Loud's? Pooh: Oh, their come here, any minute now. Sora: Who's the loud's? Tigger: Oh, our friends of ours, Sora. We meat them with Jenny and Lori. Tino: And also meat them, when we meat Clutch Powers. Zhane: I didn't know you know them, guys - (Them, the Loud's are here) Lincoln: Hello, guys. Caver: What's up, guys? Luna: Nothing mush. - - - - Tai: Now everyone's here, let's get going. Jiminy Cricket: Oh on, guys. Hold on! Kimberly Ann Hart: What's worry, Jiminy? We're all here. Jiminy Cricket: I'm know, Kimberly. But, we still waiting some one. Rabbit: He's right, we forgot Barney. Sora: Hey, you mean, Barney the Dinoscoar? Aisha Campbell: Who's Barney? Pooh: Well, Aisha. He's our friend of ours. Tai: Yeah, Pooh, Ash, SpongeBob and we meat him, when he find a special egg form spaces. - - (Barney came) Ash: Hey, Barney you just got here in time. Barney: Great, thanks for let come with you guys, this time. Tigger: (Laughs) No problem, Barney-Boy. Piglet: Say, where's Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff? Barney: Oh, they already got to The Great Valley, Piglet. Eeyore: So, that's everybody. Barney: Nope. We missing one more firends. - Barney: Them. (Than Mis. Frizzle and her class arived) - - - Pooh: Oh, I almost forgot, we one more firends you all want to meet? Sunset Shimmer: Really, who? ???: Me, silly. (Than D.J Tanner came) - - Rabbit: So everyone's here, Simba, Otis, and Littlefoot are waitting for us. Tigger: So, let's get to the Bus and get this show on the-- Joe: STOP!!! All: (Screams) Joe: I'm want come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! Tai: Alright, we won't start with out you. (Than Team Rocket are watching them) Meowth: (Laughs) Just like we thought, Pooh's had finally team up with Tino and his pals. James: Before we got after them, I think we should take a moment to call the boss, and let him know we still on the trewps trail. Meowth: Oh yeah? Do you to be one to tell him, we still didn't get on paws on Pooh or Tino? (Jessie and James shack their heads) Meowth: Hey, boss! How you doing their? No, we didn't capture those Heroes! Both: Not me. Meowth: We three total lossers! Hai--! Both: That's right. (Meowth hit them with a paper) Meowth: ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE MIGHTS?!?! WE CAN'T CALL THE BOSS, AND TELL HIM,THAT WE STILL DIDN'T GOT POOH OR TINO, FOR HIM! We can't call the boss, until we swip those heroes! Ending Scene Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes